In a conventional tricycle vehicle having two rear wheels and one front wheel, a cowling is attached thereto for partially covering the engine and its vicinity, and also the drive mechanism of the rear wheels. With a view to ensuring the safety of a driver, it is desirable that the body of the tricycle vehicle as a whole be covered by the cowling so that no portion of the body protrudes. By covering the whole body with the cowling, moreover, it is possible to provide a tricycle with reduced air resistance and an excellent design.
However, if the tricycle body as a whole is covered with a one-piece cowling, there arises the disadvantage that maintenance of the engine becomes more difficult.
The present invention has been conceived to eliminate this disadvantage and contemplates to provide a tricycle cowling which hides projections of the tricycle body, thereby to improve the safety, reduce air resistance, and enable optimal maintenance of the engine.